


brick and mortar

by doodleyLinguist



Series: natto’s writing exercises [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing, Can be read as techno, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Stargazing, Stars, Writing Exercise, genshin impact au, not tagging GI bc i’m embarrassed lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: late night tinkering and stargazing.(prompt: observation)
Relationships: Jay Walker & Zane
Series: natto’s writing exercises [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	brick and mortar

**Author's Note:**

> i have. an entire genshin impact au for ninjago but that’s for another day so take this Hint of techno drabble and my butchery of how telescopes work
> 
> title is from [constellations by the oh hellos](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nDjAt7zj7Z8)

Jay fiddles with the carved instrument, calloused fingers tweaking each knob a miniscule amount. He cranes his head up to stare at the night sky, and the constellations twinkle back. Slumping back onto the grass with a sigh, Jay rolls a cylinder of crystal between his hands as he gazes at the ornate telescope.

The device’s body was a deep, dark blue, with Khaenri’ahn carvings (thank you, Lloyd) painted gold running down the side. Well-worn metal knobs and bands lace around it, holding it together as it teeters on a crude tripod. The crystal lense shines faintly, a light pulsing like a heartbeat.

It was Jay’s current passion project, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

Soft rustling catches his attention, as Zane shuffles onto the grass besides him. The other boy brushes the fur lining his collar, pale blue eyes turning to Jay. “Should you not be asleep right now?” he asks, brow creasing slightly with worry.

“Pssht.” Jay blows out a gust of air, a smile tugging at his lips. “It’s not too late, and besides, my telescope’s almost finished.”

Zane’s eyes widen as he leans forwards in interest. “Is that what you were working on?”

He lifts the device up and off of the grass, letting the tripod legs dangle as Jay slowly turns it around. “Tada,” he declares, words slurred by fatigue, “my current magnum opus.”

With gentle hands, Zane takes the telescope and tilts the larger lens towards the sky. “It’s beautiful,” he whispers, holding it up to his eye and sweeping it across the stars, “you really poured your heart and soul into this.” A smile spreads across his face as Zane looks at the night sky.

Heat rushes to Jay’s face, his cheeks burning red as he wraps his face in his scarf. “Uh, t-thanks! A lot. Yeah, thank you Zane, thank you a lot.”

Zane’s eyes shine as he sets the telescope down and pulls out a notebook. “I think a great use for this would be if you also recorded your  **observation** of the stars every day, and track their movement.”

Jay practically tumbles down the hill as he leans towards Zane, who chuckles and hands the paper to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
